


Fall Maiko Week 2017

by ryouku



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Small drabbles for Fall Maiko Week 2017





	1. Redirect

**Author's Note:**

> These are over a week late thanks to exams. Sorry about that

They tried to always redirect their anger somewhere other than at each other. Zuko, hot tempered, Mai, usually full of patience, loses it. If they argued, Mai was usually the calmer one, unless he said something hurtful or stupid. 

"You don't take anything seriously! Do you know how important this is to me? Of course not, you're in your own, dark and bleak world and don't about anything but yourself!" 

"Gee Zuko, not like I try to calm your nerves, help figure out strategies, help with your appearance or anything." She sighed softly, arms crossed across her chest. "You don't deserve my help." And with that, she rose from her seat and made her way to the door, leaving without another word. 

He wanted to avoid hurting her. She wanted to avoid hurting him. 

When Mai was feeling any sort of anger or frustration, she'd go throw her knives, figuring Zuko usually had enough to deal with. 

When Zuko felt anger, he vented to Mai. Or he would train instead. 

They tried their best to redirect toxic thoughts and feelings, only speaking them out when the emotions calmed. It wasn't perfect, but it worked most of the time, and that's what mattered. Their relationship wasn't perfect but they loved each other and helped each other grow rather than bring the other down.


	2. Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I think this was my favorite prompt to write so far

Whether it was a daily or nightly routine, a weekly one, it was never the same as before, and each time showed more passion. Passion when their lips met, her soft ones meeting his warm, chapped lips, hands exploring bodies, clothing soon meeting the floor. 

It was passionate whether they were in their bedroom, morning or at night, sneaking time in closets between his meetings, or breaking values with moans becoming stifled in the throne room so they wouldn't be caught. It was their expression of love, rough or gentle. 

She was beneath him on the red silk sheets, hair splayed out, dark against her pale skin. Soft moans and mewls escaping her lips as Zuko thrusted into her. A light sheen of sweat on both their skins, Zuko grunting and panting as his hips moved against Mai's. It was dark out, a dim light flickering from candlelight, pulsing with each of Zuko's moves. He lowered his head into the crook of Mai's neck, biting down, eliciting a sharp gasp followed by a shudder. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, angling her hips to hit her sweet spot and-

"Zuko!" She shouted his name, sharp, black painted nails digging into the skin of his back as he thrusted against her g-spot. The familiar knot building up, she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. He moved faster, feeling his own orgasm come nearer. 

Mai threw her head back and moaned Zuko's name as she came, groans and gasps as he continued to thrust into her until he came, moaning her name as he stilled, hands on her sides. Zuko slowly moved his hips to ride out his orgasm before pulling out and laying next to Mai. 

They never usually spoke after sex, but rather cuddled and held each other close. Words weren't needed. It was better this way.


	3. Belonging

If you asked Zuko when he was 16 if he imagined his future, he'd probably say to hunt the Avatar. Not where his life is now. He only ever felt as if he had one purpose in life, he wanted to win his father's love. But he learned that there was much more to life than that. 

If you asked Mai when she was 16 if she imagined her future, she scoff and roll her eyes. She never looked to future like that. She thought it was stupid and girly. She took it one day at a time. 

If you asked them both now, imagining their future, it involved a child, and fear. Fear they were going to inherit some of their parents problems. Not loving enough. They knew they loved because they were starting a family together. It took many failures and doubts, but Mai finally became pregnant. 

Neither of them imagined their future as this, but it felt right. They belonged to each other. 

She belonged in his arms, hands gently rubbing the swell of her belly where their child lay growing, kisses being placed along her neck and shoulders. They belonged in this moment and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
